pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twenty Gyarados Bill
Bill Kid, better known as Twenty Gyarados Bill, was an infamous Johtoan criminal who went on to terrorize the coast of Johto with his twenty Gyarados, killing many people and causing a lot of property damage. His actions left such an impact that they were the determining factor to establish the six active Pokémon limit that still remains to the present day. Mega Stones: '''Gyaradosite History Bill started out as a crewman in a fishing boat, although he dreamed of being a Pokémon League Champion, or joining the army to fight in the Trainer-Ranger war. His peers often mocked him for this, believing him to be too weak and useless to do either thing. One day, in response to his wish to become a trainer, his crewmates promised to catch him a Pokémon. Much to his displeasure, the Pokémon in question was a simple Magikarp, which they felt was fitting for him as they were both useless and weak, even calling Bill the "Magikarp of all humans". Alone at his home, he talked to the Magikarp, who seemed to sympathize with Bill, as they were both mocked by everyone. However, after recalling that Magikarp can evolve into Gyarados, he decided that if everyone considered him the "Magikarp of all humans", then he would become the "Gyarados of all humans" and make sure nobody would ever laugh at him again. To that end, he sent his Magikarp to find more friends like him, until he gathered a total of twenty, which were thereby named First, Second, Third, and so on in order of being found. Together they started training until they all evolved, planning their revenge against those who mocked them. During that time, Bill would also train to toughen himself up in secret, patiently waiting for the chance to exact his revenge on those who mocked him. During one of these training sessions, First found a Gyaradosite, which they kept even though they didn't have a Key Stone to use. The day their revenge would start came in the anniversary of the day Bill and First met each other. Bill waited for the his old ship to go on their usual business, and ambushed them in open sea with his twenty Gyarados. He chose to make them suffer by burning them to death with Flamethrowers. Afterwards, he approached the coast of Cianwood City, where he started a rampage by killing a coast guard, his Pidgey, and many other people in a single bite. Word of Bill's rampage quickly spread out, and many cities tried to prepare themselves for future attacks. As Bill and his Gyarados approached Olivine City, they noticed how they tried to position Electric-types to counter them. The effort was useless as Bill's Gyarados caught them by surprise, and in the ensuing attack they caused an Earthquake that killed the Nurse Joy on duty when she came out to see what was happening. Bill and his Gyarados would continue to lay low for a while, until they decided to attack Goldenrod City. This time, however, the military led by General Javelin Wataru, along with Elite Four member Denki Tekina, were lying in wait to ambush them, and a huge battle ensued. In the ensuing carnage, the military sustained heavy casualties, both human and Pokémon, in trying to bring the Gyarados army down, and Bill managed to snatch a Key Stone out of Javelin's grasp to Mega Evolve First. When only Bill and First remained, Denki, after losing the rest of his team to Bill's Gyarados, used Javelin's spare Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Ampharos, engaging Bill and First in one final clash. The battle ended with a Hyper Beam collision that killed Denki and Ampharos almost instantly while fatally wounding Bill and First. When Javelin tried to arrest him, Bill simply laughed at him, celebrating that nobody would ever mock them anymore, and died of his wounds along with the last of his Gyarados. Legacy In the aftermath of Bill's final rampage, it was established that trainers wouldn't be allowed to have more than six Pokémon active in their parties at once, which was called the Denki Tekina Protocol, a rule that was enforced and kept until the present day. Bill's actions would inspire Sabrina's mindset, who wrote a school essay about him highlighting how he went from a nobody to one of the most notorious people in the world, albeit through less than moral means. He's still remembered as one of the most notable trainers to use Mega Evolution successfully, by virtue of using it with his first Gyarados despite never having tried it before. Pokémon Gyarados x20 '''First Hold Item:'' Gyaradosite '''Moves:' * Hyper Beam * Giga Impact * Crunch * Water Pulse * Aqua Tail * Protect Second Moves: * Flamethrower * Hyper Beam Third Moves: * Hyper Beam Fourth Moves: * Hyper Beam Fifth Moves: * Crunch * Hyper Beam Sixth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Thunderbolt Seventh Moves: * Hyper Beam * Twister Eighth Moves: * Flamethrower * Hyper Beam Ninth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Ice Fang Tenth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Thunderbolt Eleventh Moves: * Hyper Beam Twelfth Moves: * Hyper Beam Thirteenth Moves: * Hyper Beam Fourteenth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Thunderbolt Fifteenth Moves: * Flamethrower * Hyper Beam Sixteenth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Earthquake Seventeenth Moves: * Hyper Beam Eighteenth Moves: * Hyper Beam * Thunderbolt Nineteenth Moves: * Hyper Beam Twentieth Moves: * Hyper Beam Category:Criminals Category:Characters